Attack on the family
by goddessofvampires118
Summary: just please read.Its a crossover of Charmed and SVU


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only Aura, Shauna, Prue (the kid), and the rest of the children of the Halliwell's accept for Wyatt and Chris. Peace Love and Chicken grease peoples.**

**Mainly about: attack on Phoebe's daughter with Drake this what I thought might happen.**

**Charmed/SVU NC-17 **

**Attack on a Family Chapter 1 **

**This fan fiction is based on the fact that Phoebe might get pregnant by Drake the demon turned human that died two weeks after he turned human. She had her daughter and named her Prue. Paige got together with whitelighter hottie Kyle Brody. Piper and Leo got back together and there may be some surprises headed your way. People are coming back and making a shocking chance.**

**This is a future fic between everything. Charmed and Law and Order SVU. This is the story.**

**Prue's friend: This place is so awesome. I mean we are no longer in that hell hole of sixth grade. We are the rulers of this school. All the seventh graders rule.**

**Prue: please this is the same place just different classes. The only good thing is my cousins are still across the fence.**

**Prue friend: Whatever!**

**They walked to there Literature class and quickly took a seat.**

**Mr. Carter: Hello class I am your Knew Literature teacher. As our first activity I would like you to write a 250 word essay on you. What you like what you do in your freetime…ect. You may want to begin on it now it is do at the end of this week.**

**Prue and her friend Ally began on the assignment.Prue then had strange feeling pointed toward her. She got frightered but ignored it. After classs things got strange. After everyone except for Prue and Mr.Carter. The two began to chat.**

**Mr. Carter: So Ms.Dean why did you look around the room today.**

**Mr. Carter looked at Prue and touched her leg about 5 inches above the knee. Prue gulped bet moved her legs away from range of his hand.**

**Prue: Actully um I just had a little uhm chill and thought the window might be open.**

**Mr.Carter: It didn't look like that to me.**

**Prue: That's all it was bye Mr.Carter**

**Prue grabbled ber bag and walk out the door quickly. School had already been dismissed so she went on home. When she ran into a woman was a police officer of the SVU squad she notice Prue's frightered expression.**

**Olivia Benson: Hey you ok honey you look pretty scared are you ok?**

**Prue: I'm fine just a little freaked from the first day of school.**

**Prue then just left. She headed for the manor where everyone lived.**

**Cathleen: Olivia my dad asks who was that girl?**

**Olivia: someone scared of something.**

**Well its probably nothing.**

**Then they took off to the SVU squad room.**

**PrueLYelling)damn you, you stranded me at school cuz!**

**Wyatt:Sorry I was in a hurry. I have a date and so does Chris. Your folks are still in Hong Konk. So I guess your stuck here alone. Mom and dad are out for dinner tonight because of the entire rememberance of aunt Prue. Aunt Paige is spending time with Kyle and the twins. So just make sure to be in bed by midnight.**

**Prue: Alright bye Wyatt see you in the morning. **

**Wyatt: Bye Prue.**

**And with that he orbs out of the house. Pulling a Leo with the opening the door while orbing bit. Like father like son right? **

**Prue shut and locked the door after Wyatt left. After that she got straight to her essay. Say around an hour later the doorbell buzzed on reflex Prue got up and answered it.**

**Prue: I'm coming hold your horses.**

**She answers the door where Mr. Carter was standing. He rubbed her face with his hands and she backed away when he began to "feel her up." Prue: Ah!(Slams the door but he catches it and slams it in the opposite direction.) She falls to the ground from the vibration then he slams the door shut revealing a gaping hole left by the door knob. Mr. Carter: Ms. Dean is that anyway to treat your teacher.(He jumps on her and attacks her taking her child feelings from her as he tears into her.)**

**She tries to use her powers but her hands are blocked. She cries as he finishes and then leaves her for dead on the floor of her own home. Beaten and in pain she musters up the last of her energy and calls. Prue: Chris! (Falls out of consciousness) At Bianca's place. **

**Chris: Bianca we gotta go Prue's in trouble.**

**Bianca: Alright.**

** They orb to the manor. **

**Chris and Bianca: Oh my god Prue. Prue kiddo comes on wake up. Bianca go get my parents there investigating in the underworld hurry.**

**Bianca shimmers quickly to the underworld where she immediately finds Piper and Leo.**

**Piper: Bianca what are you doing down here?**

**Bianca: Piper we gotta go Chris and I found Prue she's in bad shape.**

**Piper, Leo and Bianca all hurry to the manner to find Chris holding his cousins hand.**

**Leo goes to Prue's side and tries to heal her but has no success. Piper picks up the phone and calls Phoebe and Jason who don't waist anytime they rush to the jet as fast as they can.**

**Leo: Let's get her to the hospital now!**

**Piper: I'll drive.**

**Chris and Bianca: We'll get Wyatt and Aunt Paige.**

**Piper: Thanks guys.**

**They run out the door Prue in Leo's hands.**

**They rush into the hospital and the nurse see's Prue immediately then takes them to the one open room they have room 211. The nurse phones the authorities right after getting Prue into the bed. **

**Olivia Benson: Special Victims Unit. **

**Nurse: They just brought in a twelve year old girl badly beaten and the rape kit tested positive for fluids at Memorial Hospital.**

**Olivia: On our way.(hangs up phone)Cathleen lets go.**

**Cathleen Stabler: Coming!**

**They leave immediately getting into Olivia's 05 Jag.**

**At the hospital Piper stayed by Prue's side and hadn't moved. Prue still hadn't woken up and Piper was scared until she saw Prue's eyes fluttered open. Revealing her lovely brown eyes. Prue: Aunt Piper? Where am I?**

**Piper: You're in the hospital honey. Do you remember what happened? Chris said that you called him.**

**Prue: It was Mr. Carter he, he came to the house and then he, he (Begins crying)**

**Piper: its ok honey you'll be ok none of us will let him get you. **

**Chris sat in the chair beside Prue's bed and kept thinking." this guy is gonna pay" **

**Prue: Chris, thank you for coming I know I probably ruined your date with Bianca.**

**Chris: Don't worry about it kid I would do anything for you and you know that.**

**Prue smiles at him. Then they hug.**

**At the front desk.**

**Olivia and Cathleen: We were called on a sexual assault victim.**

**Nurse: Room 211 she woke up about five minutes ago I think she's ready to speak with you.**

**The nurse escorts the two detectives to Prue's room.**

**Mrs. Halliwell these women are with the police.**

**Piper: Thank you. Hello my name is Piper Halliwell and this is my niece Prue.**

**Prue :(Shakely) Hello ma'am.**

**Olivia: Hello Prue how are you feeling?**

**Prue: Better then I was earlier.**

**Olivia: Prue, honey do you know who attacked you?**

**Prue: Y-Yes it w-was my teacher (tears fall from her eyes.)**

**Cathleen: We're sorry Prue it's just we have to ask.**

**Prue: I know, aunt Piper, Chris can you wait outside for mom and dad I don't you guys to here certain parts of the attack til' later?**

**Piper: Ok honey we'll go wait outside with Leo.**

**They leave the room.**

**Olivia: Prue my names Olivia Benson and this is my partner Cathleen Stabler.**

**Prue: Are you the woman I met in front of the coffee shop today?**

**Olivia: Yeah I am. Prue can you tell us what his name is.**

**Prue: its Carlos Carter he teaches middle school Lit and High school Biology.**

**(Cathleen's phone rings)**

**Cathleen: Hello, Hi dad hold on. Prue I gotta take this talk to Olivia we can help you.**

**She walks into the hallway**

**Cathleen: What is it dad?**

**Elliot: This has happened before.**

**Cathleen: How do you know that dad?**

**Elliot: Old file that I checked Olivia and I led the case. She aut to remember it. The guy got off because his rights were violated by the arresting officer. As well as all the evidence was circumstansial. I'll be there in twenty make sure to keep that girl under full guard.(Hangs Up)**

**Cathleen walks back in realizing what her father meant. That was case that made everyone from the New York SVU Transfer to San Fransisco. A tear made it's way down her eye. **

**Cathleen: Olivia this is the same guy as the one that made you and dad move here to San Francisco.**

**Olivia: If it's him then we are gonna take him down this time.**

**At the front desk Jason and Phoebe come in and find Piper. **

**Phoebe: How is**

**She, we had to take Perry to Daryl's what happened?**

**Piper: Phoebe, clam down she's fine. She is talking to the police. She asked us to stay out until there done. Let's comply OK.**

**PhoebeLJason holding her)Alright**

**Back in her room**

**Olivia:You feeling better now.Were going to have a guard protect you at all times I promise he won't get you again**

**Prue: (Lsleeply) Thank You**

**Feels asleep. Cathleen left to get some sleep. However was coming back no time.**

**Elliot:Olivia (whispering)**

**Olivia:Elliot my god, I missed you**

**The hug passionatly**

**Elliot: I missed you too. Have you told Cathleen or Maureen about they're brother or sister**

**Olivia:Not yet I wanted to wait for you. However they do know about the engagment.**

**Elliot: Lets work though I really don't like this guy.He tricked us last time and made you… I can't even say it**

**Olivia:I know Elliot.He'll pay for what he didto us and that little girl. Shes only 12. That talk to the family.**

**Eliot: Right**

**Back in the Lobby Elliot and Olivia wal out hand in hand. As Cathleen walks in the car keys.**

**Cathleen: Hey dad.This is them**

**Elliot:Thanks honey lets move Miss. Dean she was asking for you but she fell asleep.**

**Phoebe: Thank you for protecting her rushs to Prue's room Jason felling quickly**

**Elliot,Olivia and Cathleen leave to go the Crime Scene**

**Elliot: It's exactly the same as the other one.Knock,Breakin,Rape,leave.This guy feeds of the torcher of young girls**

**Olivia:Samething. I know.We're going to work like crazy. Until this SOB is found and punished**

**The next day everything was picking up around the house. The crime scene Investigeters had left after collecting all evidence. Prue was on her way home with help of Jason and Leo.**

**In the SVU Squad room.**

**Olivia was at her desk. Memory's flodded trough her as she just cried.Elliot came in at the time. Then cry if you want to**

**Olivia: It just keeps going through my head. The girl.Him knocking me right into the wall my… Oh Elliot I just wanted to die after that. I had nearly lost you. Because he wants him you were rethinking our relationship**

**Elliot: No I just needed…**

**Olivia: Time. I did too and you were at punching bag again because your thinking of it too.**

**The Manor's living room**

**Chris: Can I get you anything, at all?Name anything?**

**Prue:No Chris I'm OK. Now that he's in prison**

**Chris:I'm just an orb away bye**

**Prue; Bye**

**20 minutes after Chris left a figure came to Prue**

**Drake: Hello Prue**

**Prue:D-Daddy,Mommy said you were dead**

**Drake: I am dead that is the demon elders took long enough to send me down.I know what that guy did to you and well he's suffering a case of blisters feel like Hanalulu hotsprings. I just wanted to say I Love you little one now I gotta go.**

**Prue: Bye bye daddy just don't leave me.**

**Drake: I never leave**

**He then leaves**

**Outside me Manor**

**Victor:Are you sure it's wise to bring me here Phoebe I mean doesn't she want to be alone after the attack**

**Phoebe:Dad I'm sure plus she just got a visit from her dad.**

**Victor:Drake,how?**

**Phoebe: Easy,Elders owed me**

**Victor: Forget I asked**

**Phoebe:Forgotten**

**They walk into the manner**

**Prue:Grandpa you're here yeah I just saw my dad**

**Phoebe:Feeling any better**

**Prue:Much Thank you mom**

**Victor: These cookies sure aren't going to be needed (Fake Sacasm)**

**Prue:Grandpa (Serious)cookies**

**She sits down and then the phone rings**

**Phoebe: Halliwell Manner**

**Cathleen:He been released on Bail**

**Phoebe: Th-Thank you Cathleen(Hangs up phone)**

**Prue: Worriedly and Crying)mom**

**Phoebe: he's been released**

**PrueLCrying)NO NO NO NO**

**Victor: I'llround up the troops don't cry honey**

**PrueLRuns up to room)To late**

**Elliot: Damnit how in the hell could a judge grant him bail.After everthing how culd he.(Punching the punching bag)**

**Cathleen: Dad I just told the Halliwell's they're not to happy.Olivia asking for you upstairs.**

**Elliot:Thanks honey(Goes to Olivia)**

**Olivia: I'll kill him**

**Elliot: Liv what?kill that's not you clam down**

**Olivia: If he hurts abother person I will be happy to toss him in statesville**

**Elliot:He'll his just deserts in there**

**Olivia: Good thing he should pay for everthing**

**Elliot: I second that**

**(Memory)(Elliot's)**

**Olivia:Police open up(kick open)**

**Elliot:I'll checked t he back Sanis,Sanis**

**Olivia:Ah(screaming of pain)**

**Elliot: Olivia Olivia Olivia oh no Liv came on don't Liv( Olivia falls out of concesness)**

**Elliot:Officer down direct blow to abdomen with blunt heavy object.The Sanis place**

**(at Olivia's apartment present day)**

**Elliot: We'll get him I don't want him out there**

**Olivia: I won't I'm not goin to looseit again**

**Elliot:Deal,I love you Olivia**

**Olivia: I love you too Elliot**

**(knock knock)(Elliot opens door)**

**Elliot: Thanks for coming Maureen**

**Maureen:No problem dad**

**Elliot: Make sure she doesn't leave.(then runs out the door)**

**At the Manner**

**Phoebe:I needyou to keep a good eye on her Chris and make sure that guy doesn't het in here**

**Chris:She'll be fine aunt Phoeb's.I'll look out for her I promise. I don't think this guy can get through here anymore anyway.Not with the alarm system set.**

**Phoebe: Good point. Summon Grandma or Grams if he trys to get in.**

**Chris: Ok bye aunt Phoebs.**

**Phoebe: bye Chris. (she goes out the door and Chris shuts and locks the door immediately after she leaves.)**

**Chris lights the candles and insents.**

**Chris: Here these words **

**Here my cry**

**Spirit from the other side**

**Come to me**

**I summon thee**

**Cross now the **

**Great divide.**

**Patti: Chris hey why am I here not that I'm complaining.**

**Chris: For Prue grandma don't you know.**

**Patti: Of course I'll go talk to her.**

**Chris: Thank you grandma I'll keep guard at the door.**

**Patti walks upstairs to Prue's room and knocks softly.**

**Prue: Wh-who is i-it?**

**Patti: It's grandma sweetheart may I come in?**

**Prue: Yes you may Grandma.**

**Patti walks in and sees three beds all separted by tables. On the third bed Prue laid there squezzing her stuffed animal that Victor got her for her sixth birthday.**

**PrueLSniffling) Hi Grandma.**

**Patti: Hi sweety how are you doing today?**

**Prue: Scared out of my mind that he'll get me again.**

**Patti: Why do you think he'll get you again?**

**Prue: Because he's out on bail and he can just come and h-hurt me(Crying uncontrollably.)**

**Patti: No he can't not with everyone protecting you.**

**Prue: I was the idiot though I was the one that opened the door I was the one that never told anyone what happened earlier it's all my fault.**

**Patti: No it is not your fault he hurt you he took advantage of you. We will all protect you I promise.**

**Chris comes running up the stairs and into Prue's room.**

**Chris: Take my hand we gotta orb.**

**PrueLGrabs Chris's hand)Oh No!**

**Patti: Take her to Jason's house.**

**Chris:Gone!(Orbs Prue and himself out just as Mr. Carter reaches the top of the stairs.)**

**Mr.Carter: Where are they?**

**Patti: Gone.**

**Mr.Carter: Fine I'll just take you.**

**Patti: I think not!**

**Sends him flying into the wall with a kick.**

**Mr.Carter: Do you know the mistake you just made lady?**

**Patti: Yes in fact I do. Mom!**

**Penny appears in a rush of light.**

**Mr.Carter: Who in the hell are you?**

**Penny: That's none of your bossiness. All that concerns you is where your going to land.**

**Telekinetically flies he down the stairs and the Grandfather clock suffers again.**

**Penny: Chris comes back alone.**

**Chris: Nice job guys (telekinetically ties Mr. Carter to a chair then calls the police.)**

**Patti: Well I suppose it's time for us to leave now that the police are taking him into custody.**

**Penny: Yes lets go Patti.**

**Chris: Bye Grandma bye Grams.**

**Penny and Patti: Blessed be Chris.**

**They disappear. Chris orbs to Honk Kong to get Prue.**

**Prue: Bye dad.**

**Jason: Bye sweetheart.**

**Prue and Chris orb out. Prue then goes to bed after the police take Mr. Carter into custody while Chris goes on ahead and calls Paige.**

**Paige: I'm here Chris what's going on?**

**Kyle got angry when you called me.**

**Chris: Sorry Aunt Paige but Prue needs some help right now. Mr. Carter was just taken back into custody.**

**Paige: Oh ok I'll go talk to her is she in her room?**

**Chris: Yeah she is.**

**With the Elders UP THERE.**

**Future Chris: May I please go back my cousin needs me right now. Please.**

**Part 2**

**Elder1:Chris My dear boy you have been dead for 15 years**

**Future Chris: I know. I don't need my powers I just need my family.Why can't you make an exception for Prue.She's my little cousin and she needs me right now.I knew about this and I don't want her to die like she did in my Future Please I Need to help.**

**Elder2: You may on one condition. You must save her from the death.Stop the creature that is after her.You will keep all your powers as long as you stop it.You will be there to stop it.**

**Future Chris: Yes.Oh my thank you.Thank you **

**(Leaves to go to P3 to find piper and Leo)**

**(at P3)**

**Piper: this guy has done a lot of stuff. From break ins to murder in the first degree.**

**CEO: yeah and vices were all torchered and put through hell before they were killed.**

**Future Chris: Chris is at the door to the office where Piper and Leo are(He Knock)**

**Leo:I'll get it researching**

**Piper:OK(Leo answers door)**

**Leo:Yeah what?... Chris**

**Future Chris:What's up dad?By the way that's rhetorical I know what's up with Prue.**

**PiperLeyes wide)Chris your alive**

**Future Chris:Yeah mom I am(piper,Leo and Chris hug)**

**Leo:how did you get here?**

**Future Chris:Elders**

**Leo:oh**

**Future Chris: Enough with pleasures.I'm here to protect Prue**

**Piper:We're got Prue she's fine now **

**Future Chris:No mom Mr….Carter will get off.Then he'll come after her**

**Piper: Then we'll protect her**

**Future Chris: no you won't he'll kill us all.The only 2 that survive him are me and Wyatt**

**Piper:Oh**

**Future Chris: Unless I stoppit which I can.Get the stuff we'll go home and chat there.**

**Leo: OK we'll orb over there.**

**Leo takes Piper's hand and they orb and Future Chris orbs along with them.**

**At the manner Elliot and Cathleen are watching out for any suspicious characters that looked like they might be working with Him.**

**Paige: Come on honey. Elliot and Cathleen are here. They will make sure he doesn't get you.**

**Prue: Alright I'm coming.**

**Future Chris, Piper and Leo orb into the basement which was the boys room. Perry, Chris and Wyatt all slept down there when they were home.They walk up the stairs to find Wyatt at the refriguater.**

**Wyatt: Mom, dad who is this guy?**

**Piper: This is uh…**

**Future Chris: Chris Perry my names Chris Perry and I've known your folks for a while. I was there whitelighter for a while several years ago when you were a baby.**

**Wyatt: That's is my brothers name and Perry is my cousin.**

**PiperLwhispers)That's is how you came up with the Perry that's weird?**

**FutureChris: Ah be quiet.**

**Paige walks in with Prue.**

**Paige: Oh my… Chris it has been an eternity and you still look as cute as you ever did.**

**She winks at him.**

**FutureChris: Hey Paige long time no see.**

**Prue: Who are you?**

**She has a premonition just as she touches the counter.**

**(Premonition)**

**Chris: Don't look in her eyes.**

**Tosses potions at the titan then she leaves.**

**Phoebe: Who are you?**

**Chris: I'm Chris-Chris Perry I'm from the future only about twenty years or so.**

**(End Premonition)**

**Prue: That answers my question. Hi Chris I'm Prue. Prudence Melinda Halliwell Dean.**

**FutureChris: Hey Prue I heard about what happened how are you doing?**

**Prue: Better bit by bit.**

**FutureChris: Do you want some happy cinnamon sugar cookies?**

**Prue: How did you know that they are my favorite?**

**FutureChris: Your just like your mom. Speaking of which is she in Hong Kong with Jason?**

**Prue: Yeah she is.**

**Leo: I'll go get her and Jason I'd say they'll both remember you.**

**FutureChris: OK uhm…Leo remember do not tell them because I have to.**

**Leo: Alright, bye make sure they are safe.**

**FutureChris: Not a Problem.**

**Leo orbs to Hong Kong.**

**Piper: Wyatt take Prue upstairs we need to talk to Paige.**

**FutureChris: Yeah**

**Wyatt: Sure come on Prue maybe Elliot and Cathleen could some company.**

**They leave the room.**

**Paige: Chris your alive.**

**Hugs him as tight as she can.**

**FutureChris: Hi Aunt Paige I missed you.**

**Piper: Ok Chris tell her the reason you're here she needs to know.**

**FutureChris: Fine mom. I will. I'm here because Mr.Carter gets off and doesn't stop.**

**Paige: Oh that's why and you knew about this.**

**FutureChris: Sort of…I know where and when and I know it wasn't meant to be. So when I stop him I am able to stay in this time or rather I'll live until I die here. They don't want to risk me going home after I've been gone for so long.**

**Piper: Good and this time your dad will be here for both you in this time,and we can stop what might happen.**

**Leo orbs in with Jason and Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: CHRIS! **

**Pulls him into a giant hug.**

**FutureChris: Hi aunt Phoebe don't be to extatic about the drop in.**

**Phoebe: Why honey?**

**FutureChris: Because I'm here that Mr.Carter from killing my family.**

**Phoebe: Oh he kills us in your future?**

**FutureChris: Yeah sorry.**

**Jason:Hold on last time I saw you well you were a friend and now your calling Phoebe aunt.**

**FutureChris: Yeah cause she is my aunt. I'm Piper's son from the future.**

**Jason: Oh confusing.**

**All: No Kidding!**

**Paige: I'm calling Kyle. Kyle! Drop the girls off in there room on your way.**

**Kyle orbs in after dropping off the girls in there room.**

**Kyle: What is it Paige? Who is this guy?**

**Paige: Kyle is future nephew Chris, and Chris this is my husband Kyle Brody. We met when he was human then he died and became a whitelighter.**

**FutureChris: Hi OK to work please I would like to save the lot of you. As well as make sure Prue doesn't get hurt again. **

**On the porch Elliot and Cathleen are chatting about why Elliot Hates Mr.Carlos Carter.**

**Cathleen: So why do you hate this guy other then the obvious reasons. It looks personal by the way you act dad. Just as I can tell that it has something to do with Olivia.**

**Elliot: Remember about five years ago. Olivia had gone to pursue Allan Sanis.**

**Cathleen: Yeah what about him?**

**Elliot: He had tricked us. He knocked Olivia into a wall and she was in the hospital for two weeks.Because of Allan Sanis also known as today Carlos Carter. Because of him Olivia lost hers and my baby.**

**Cathleen: Oh wow now I know why you moved.**

**Elliot: That's is why we all moved here. For Olivia's sake.**

**Cathleen: Alright thanks for telling me dad.**

**At Olivia's apartment.**

**Olivia: He really didn't have to call you Maureen I won't jeperdize it this time.**

**Maureen: You know dad Olivia he won't leave you without someone.**

**Olivia: Yeah,Yeah I know but I'll be fine.**

**Maureen: Whatever Olivia but my dad wants you safe and you will be. He doesn't want you to lose this one also.**

**Olivia: Right back at you. I don't want to lose this one either.**

**Back at the manner in the attic.**

**FutureChris: We need to find that spell.**

**Piper: What spell?**

**FutureChris: A spell to protect Prue I wrote it in here the last time I was here. **

**Piper: A PROTECTION SPELL!**

**FutureChris: Yep…ah here it is. I need a feather,thorned rose,a poppit, and something of Prue's.**

**Leo: Here it is now exactly what is going to happen.**

**FutureChris: Simple the poppit is Mr.Carter. The item of Prue's gives a shield actually around Prue protecting her from harm. The thorn is the weopen if she activates the shield or rather screams from him being near her thorns will dig through his skin. Then the feather is a calling card calling one of us if we're not close to her. **

**FutureChris:Upon the words I cry**

**Spirits protect the divine**

**Deflect the evil and crime**

**Piper: Nice Spell. How long should it last?**

**FutureChris: About two weeks just long enough to make sure he stays in jail.**

**Chris: Mom,Dad I'm home. I brought Bianca hope that's OK.**

**FutureChris:Oh no it's mini me. Shut the book hide the ingreadiance. He'll go snooping I know.**

**Kyle: Mini me? Hah I get it.**

**They run down the stairs.**

**Chris: Mom,Dad,Phoebe,Paige,Jason,Kyle what's going on,and whose this? He looks vaguely familiar.**

**FutureChris just stood there as he looked at Bianca though hiding it. **

**Bianca:Chris, I'm with you on that but let's get our homework done. I mean we can't exactly kill the teacher to give us a good grade you know.**

**Piper: Huh? Looks toward Chris.**

**Future Chris and the others walk down the steps and go into the kitchen.**

**(In the basement)**

**Bianca kissing Chris. Chris removing Bianca's belt. Bianca moving under Chris, and Chris removing Bianca's shirt.**

**Meanwhile upstairs Chris and Piper are making dinner.**

**Piper: It's time to eat I'll get Chris and Bianca.**

**FutureChris: Mom I don't think that's a good idea.**

**PiperLConfused)Why?**

**FutureChris: There not doing homework.**

**Piper: Oh… CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL!**

**ChrisLjust now waking up)Huh what?**

**Piper: Don't.**

**FutureChris: Mom you're a little late.**

**PiperLsarcastically)Great just Great.**

**FutureChris:They finished about twenty minutes ago.**

**Piper: It's weird that you know.**

**FutureChris: Just don't ask me when they're doing it mom. I mean I may know and all it's just something called future curtosy. Of course I have lived it in my own time.**

**Piper: Point taken honey. Chris, Bianca dinner. Then we're going to have a little chat.**

**Chris: OK mom.**

**They rush to get there clothes on. They rush up the stairs this time fully clothed.**

**Chris: Hey mom, hey Chris.**

**Piper: Shove the pleasantries. Go to the table and Bianca can you get Prue, Perry, Aura and Shauna down here please?**

**Bianca: Sure Piper.**

**Chris: What's up with her Chris?**

**FutureChris: She knows what you did downstairs with Bianca. My advise set the table.**

**Chris: You seem to know a lot about us. Who are you?**

**FutureChris: I'm a friend of your folks.**

**Chris: Don't patronize me. I can cast a spell you know.**

**FutureChris: What do you think I am?**

**Chris: A whitelighter?**

**FutureChris: No actually I'm half whitelighter and half witch like you from the year 2026.**

**Chris: So your saying that your this time's self is fourteen?**

**FutureChris: Not Quite he is actually thirteen but will be fourteen very soon.**

**Chris: Wait I'm starting to put some pieces together. Are you saying that your me?**

**FutureChris: Ah he finally figured it out. Yes I'm you shorty. I came back to help mom and dad before and now I'm back to help Prue and the rest of you. Chris: I can't believe your me! In Prue's room she happens to be asleep.**

**(Premonition of the past she has in her sleep.)**

**Phoebe: Maybe you should sit down for a second.**

**Piper: That doesn't sound good.**

**Phoebe: No it's it's a good thing I think it's a good thing don't you Paige.**

**Paige: Yeah I mean it depends.**

**Piper: OK that sounds worse.**

**Paige: No it's just complicated.**

**Piper: OK so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on.**

**Phoebe: OK We,we know happened between you and Leo last night.**

**Piper: Wha… excuse me.**

**Paige: not that anyone told us about it or any anything it's just because of Chris.**

**Piper: wha-why would Chris know what happened last night? **

**Phoebe: Because he wouldn't be here if it didn't… yeah we've known for a while now, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it. **

**Piper: Talk to us about what?**

**Paige: My turn.**

**Phoebe: Yep…**

**Paige: Chris is… your son,**

**Phoebe: Wyatt's brother… I know this is huge…**

**Piper: no it's not huge because I I'm not pregnant.**

**Phoebe: hm yeah you are.**

**Piper: How could this happen… I mean I know how this could happen what am I going to do?**

**Phoebe: Why don't you talk to Leo about it. **

**Piper: I can't **

**Phoebe: Why?**

**Piper: Because – because I can't.**

**Chris comes in…**

**Chris: This a bad time?**

**Piper turns shocked.**

**(End Premonition)**

**Prue wakes up with a shock. **

**Prue: Oh my god Chris is really Chris.**

**AUNT PIPER!**

**Piper runs up the stairs to see why Prue yelled for her.**

**Piper: Yes Prue?**

**Prue: Chris Perry is your son isn't he?**

**Piper:Why do you say that honey?**

**Prue: Cause I had a premonition and saw when you found out.**

**Piper: Yes Chris Perry is Chris your cousin just from a different time.**

**Prue: Figured as much…**

**Now for the trial. **

**Prosecutor: The prosecution calls Prudence Halliwell-Dean to the stand.**

**Prue walks in and as she catches a glimpse of Mr.Carter she shakes fearfully.**

**Bailiff: Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?**

**Prue: Yes I do.**

**Judge: Please take a seat Ms.Dean.**

**Prue: Thank you your honor.**

**Prosecuter: You were the victim of the alleged assault correct?**

**Prue: Yes I was.**

**Prosecutor: Do you see the attacker in this courtroom?**

**Prue: Yes I do see him.**

**Prosecutor: Can you point him out to the jury?**

**Prue: Right there!**

**She points to Mr.Carter.**

**Prosecutor: Notice she pointed to the defendant Carlos Carter. Now Prue can tell the jury exactly what happened the day of the attack?**

**Prue: Yes I can. It was a normal school day. That was until my last period class. After starting an assignment I felt a chill go up my back. I was scared but didn't worry I thought it was only my imagination. After class Mr.Carter called me to his desk before I left. Of course I thought what did I do? Anyway the was what he did when I was talking to him. He used his hand and put it about five inches above my knee. Which I suppose that is inappropriate.**

**Prosecutor: Why don't you tell us about what happened the night of the attack.**

**Prue: I walked home. Yelled at my cousin who had left before me. Then I got to my homework. Around nine thirty the door bell rang. Intuativaly I answered it. Mr.Carter was at the door.**

**Defence attorney: Objection!**

**Judge: Be quiet! Please continue Ms.Dean.**

**Prue: Thank you your honor. I would have just told him to go that was until he started touching me. I backed away and slammed the door. He had slammed the door backwards and due to the impact I fell backwards. I tried to escape but couldn't. He got in the door. Sat on me and then he did it to me.**

**Judge: Here you go Ms.Dean.**

**He hands her a tissue.**

**Prue: Thank you your honor.**

**Prosecution: No further questions your honor.**

**Defence attorney: No questions your honor.**

**Judge: You may step down Ms.Dean.**

**Prue: Thank you your honor.**

**Prue walks over to the door when Mr.Carter glares at her evilly. Phoebe,Paige,Piper,Leo,Kyle,Chris,Wyatt and FutureChris follow. With in the next ten minutes court was called to a recess. Mr.Carter and his attorney went into a side room. His attorney changed shape.**

**Mr.Carter: You oh me Belthazar!**

**Belthazar: No I don't oh you a thing Anarae just props for you choosing the right girl. And I told you it's Cole now.**

**Anarae: Oh OK Cole! Why do you want me to use this girl as one of my feeds?**

**Cole: Because Anarae my love for the girl's mother ensues plentifully. The girl and most of the family should me distracted while I make my move.**

**Anarae: All this for a witch.**

**Cole: Not just a witch but the love of my life.**

**FutureChris is outside the room and he decides to orb in.**

**Cole: Ah a whitelighter are you reporting to Leo?**

**FutureChris: No Belthazar I am not.**

**Cole: How did you know who I was?**

**FutureChris: Easy your Phoebe's ex- husband. A demon who is an ass and you tried to kill Paige and my mom more then once not to mention Prue.**

**Cole: Whose your mother little boy?**

**FutureChris: PIPER! He shows a potion in his hand.**

**Cole: No potions can kill me buddy.**

**FutureChris: What about us?**

**Wyatt,Chris,Leo,Piper,and Paige all orb in. Potions and spells in hand.**

**Cole: Ah isn't this cute a bunch of family all here to kill me. Isn't that cute Anarae?**

**Anarae: Yes sir very much so.**

**Leo: I wouldn't open your mouth yet Cole.**

**Piper: Yeah you don't know what your dealing with Cole.**

**Wyatt: Seriously you mess with one Halliwell you mess with us all.**

**Cole: If the most powerful witches couldn't kill me. I bet a bunch of whitelighter-witches couldn't do much better. **

**FutureChris:you've never seen the future have you?**

**Cole:No and I bet a small fry like you hasn't either.**

**FutureChris: Would you like to try that theory. **

**Cole: Sure**

**An energy ball forms in his hand. **

**Leo: Chris I don't advise it.**

**FutureChris:I won't dad.**

**Wyatt: Screw it. NOW!**

**They all fire the potions and recite spells. Unknown to Cole his shield was gone now. **

**Leo: Wyatt, Chris and Chris it's our turn.**

**They zap the energy from there hands and weaken Cole in the process.**

**Cole: (Breathing Painfully) How did you do that? I checked potions can't get past my forcefield least of all energy zaps.**

**FutureChris: That's what you think Cole. Dad go we need this part as all of us. **

**Leo: OK**

**Leo orbs out.**

**Cole: Where did the wimpy whitelighter go. Prue,Phoebe,Perry,Aura,Shauna and Kyle orb in. **

**FutureChris: Get in to your groups.**

**Future Chris: Get into the groups.**

**Piper,Phoebe,Paige,Kyle,and Leo get into a group. Prue, Wyatt, Chris, FutureChris, Aura, and Shauna get into a group. Together they all recite a spell.**

**Evil around us**

**Evil beside us**

**Evil that harms us**

**We destroy now**

**On behalf of the witches and whitelighters **

**Destroy the evil with hate we call**

**Piper,Phoebe,and Paige:Empty the threat which dooms our lives Prue,Chris,and Wyatt: Begone we cry. A large burst of light engulfs the room and when it end Cole is no more. **

**Anarae: How in the hell did you do that?**

**The Group: Easy we're family.**

**Mr.Carter or rather Anarae was sentenced to twenty-five years to life in prison.Because of not feeding his powers no longer worked. He won't be eating anymore innocence. Prue is finally getting over it. Well Phoebe Phoebe was realling from the fact that her ex-husband was officially dead. Everything is going great so far…**


End file.
